Arcing is the electrical breakdown of a gas that produces an ongoing discharge resulting from a current flowing through a normally non-conductive media, such as air. In lamp systems, arcing often occurs when there is a small air gap between the terminals that electrically connect an electronic ballast to a lamp. For example, a small air gap is often created between ballast connector terminals and lamp pins when the lamp is removed from the ballast.
The occurrence of arcing in lamp systems can cause serious damage to the ballast and to the lamp, as well as creating a safety hazard. Arcing, particularly when it is prolonged, results in a deposition of carbon at the ballast connector terminals, and may cause flashover of the ballast connector terminals and the lamp pins. These conditions may lead to the malfunctioning of the ballast and/or the generation of a serious fire.